Uncharted
by Konflickted
Summary: Everyone knows what happens when a human Bella and a vampire Edward have a child, you get Nessie. No one is quite sure what to make of the offspring when Nessie and Jacob slip up...
1. Chapter 1

Disc.: Creation is divine, manipulation is mine. I did not create, only manipulate, what is not rightfully mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Edward and Bella looked at the two of them, not blinking. Jacob and Nessie had their hands twisted around each other's, not wanting to release for fear for the other. Nessie was trembling in her boyfriend's hands, unable to look at her parents. Edward had been floored when they thought of what the two kids had to say, but he still made them say the words aloud. Aloud, he couldn't pretend that they weren't real.

"Are you sure?" Bella whispered. Shock was frozen on her face as she looked at her daughter. She was technically only eight; though already well beyond full grown. Like Bella, she was an immortal teenager, or nearly so.

"Fairly sure, Momma," Nessie whispered back as he heart raced. She looked scared. Edward snarled at Jacob.

"Damn you, Jacob," he said. "You should have told her no. I don't care about not denying her every ridiculous whim she may have. You should have told her no."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said darkly.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Bella said. "I doubt this has ever happened."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, glaring at Jacob some more. Jacob slouched down more on the small sofa that he nearly took up most of. Nessie squeezed his hand.

"To the big house?" Bella asked. Edward nodded and the four adults headed out. Edward and Bella were the quickest, making it to the house first. Jacob was next quickest, but he headed to the house at Nessie's pace. He didn't seem to want to get there too quickly, since he could have easily carried Nessie there in his arms or on his back.

"I knew I should have told you 'no'," Jacob told her as he held her hand. They both laughed, nerves breaking their somber mood.

"Like you could ever tell me 'no', Jacob Black," Nessie told him. He laughed again, the barking sound echoing over the forest.

"Your parents want to kill me," Jacob said suddenly as the somber mood returned.

"Please, Jake," Nessie said as she patted his cheek. She rolled her eyes. "They knew we were going to get married eventually. We just need to pick up the pace. A lot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.: **I am only borrowing them (the characters)... I promise not to hurt them too much.  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was already waiting when Jacob and Nessie arrived at the house. The two walked in shyly, hesitant as their family sat before them. Nessie looked at her mother, avoiding her father's eyes because she already knew that he could tell exactly what she was thinking. It was annoying, never being able to sneak around with Jacob without her father knowing. She knew he was beating himself up for not catching on sooner how far along the two were in their relationship.

"It's true, isn't it?" Rose said almost hungrily. Her eyes were focused on Nessie. The girl looked to her aunt and nodded once.

"How long since?" Carlisle asked as he looked at his granddaughter.

"About a month and a half, only it doesn't seem to be adding up quite right," Nessie said slowly. Edward's head snapped up and looked at her in horror.

"No," Edward whispered in a growl.

"What?" the others said. Edward shook his head in denial.

"Edward," Bella said as she placed her hand on his arm. Edward's eyes snapped to hers.

"She's physically further along," Edward said barely louder than a whisper. Everyone looked at her, there was shielded horror on their faces.

"How much so?" Carlisle jumped up and dashed to her side.

"We're not sure," Nessie said.

"It's slower than Bella," Edward confirmed someone's questioning mind. Bella sighed an audible sigh of relief. "Still faster than normal."

"Nessie, would you be ok if I checked you out?" Carlisle asked.

"To a certain degree, that would be fine," Nessie said. A few people looked at her, confused as her face flushed slightly. Jacob's had also.

"I'll be fine," Edward said through gritted teeth. "You forget Jacob isn't always in control of his thoughts."

"Jake," Nessie hissed at him. Jacob shrugged.

"Sorry, Nessie. I'll do better," he said. Nessie shook her head and climbed free of the couch, not allowing anyone to help her. They looked at her critically. She did look different.

"Your home made lab then?" Nessie asked him. Carlisle nodded.

"Should I come with you?" Jacob asked carefully.

"No, I think you and I need to have a talk," Edward growled. Nessie hesitated, looking at her father.

"Daddy," Nessie pleaded quietly. She paused until Edward look at her. She smiled half heartedly. "Daddy, I really love him. As much as you love Momma. Please be gentle with him. For me?"

"I will try," Edward promised. Nessie skipped to his side and kissed her father's cheek. "For you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Nessie said as she headed up the stairs behind Carlisle. She looked back down at the rest of them. "Everything is going to be alright."

Edward growled at Jacob once Nessie was gone upstairs with Carlisle.

"She's just a child," he growled. "We don't know what this is going to do to her. It could kill her."

"I swear, I never meant for this to happen," Jacob said.

"You couldn't wait until you two were married until you took her innocence?" Edward snarled, poising ready to pounce on him.

"I tried to tell her," Jacob said. He looked at Bella pleadingly.

"No, Jacob, you're on your own for this," Bella said crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Edward made me wait, you should have made her wait."

"I couldn't not give her everything she wanted," Jacob said pleadingly.

"And this… thing? If it kills her?" Edward snarled. Bella put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward," Bella murmured. "Nessie is stronger than I was when I carried her."

"Yeah, but you did nearly die, and this creature…" Edwards said as Carlisle cleared his throat. Edward looked up.

"From the looks of things, she's doing this in half the time," Carlisle said as he held some long piece of paper in his hand.

"Half the time?" Esme asked. Edward could see the pictures in Carlisle head.

"Instead of nine months, it will be just four in a half," Edward clarified coolly.

"On the plus side," Carlisle said brightly. "Nessie is utterly in love with it and is excited to share the pictures."

"You can see it?" Jacob asked as he jumped up. Carlisle smiled and held the long piece of paper.

"Apparently, it has a human placenta," Carlisle said as everyone but Edward gathered around the ultrasound picture. Edward could already see them in his mind, and then in the minds of the family.

"Do we know what kind it is?" Jacob whispered. "Should we concerned that it's a monster?"

"Jacob Black," Nessie snapped as she came down the stairs. "I swear if you tell anyone to 'just throw it out the window' like you did me, I'll hunt you down myself."

"Ten bucks on Nessie," Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper laughed and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to those have read and review. I've got up to chapter 7 written... had them for some time... just wasn't sure if anyone cared to read what I have.

**Disc.:** I am not writing originally, these characters on not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The changes were minimal, at least at first, though at two months, Nessie was already half way done. She wasn't gaining very quickly, which concerned Carlisle some, but she seemed content. Jacob was hunting for the both of them, first her than himself. She rolled her eyes and tried to convince him that she could hunt on her own.

"Not with you in your condition," Jacob barked at her when she tried to head out with him. Nessie growled at him in her own almost feral way, but she turned back to the house and trudged back up the stairs quite frustrated.

It was when she was at the halfway point that she started slowly heading downhill. She wrinkled her nose at the beasts that Jacob brought her. She shook her head, unable to swallow anything she tasted from the beast.

"I'm sorry, it just makes me ill," Nessie said quietly as she turned away from the animal making a face.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Jacob pleaded with her.

"I can't do it, Jake. I want to for you, but I just can't," Nessie said shaking her head.

"Perhaps, Nessie, some borrowed O-positive?" Carlisle asked as he held out a metal cup. Nessie took it, sniffing it. She took a sip, turned green, and barely had time to hand it to Jacob as she ran to throw up.

"She's turning down blood?" Bella asked.

"In every form, it seems," Carlisle said as he poured the cup down the drain and chased it with some bleach.

"Human food?" Rosalie asked. Jacob grunted and shook his head.

"Yeah, no," Jacob said. "We were down at La Push three days ago and Nessie about vomited from the smell of the food cooking."

"She has to eat something," Edward said as he frowned. "There has to be something she wants to eat."

"Nasty vomit," Nessie said as she headed back down the stairs. For a pregnant person, she was still quite graceful. "Should I be this big already?"

"You are a bit bigger than half way," Carlisle said as he looked her over.

"Do you think that her progress is speeding up?" Jacob asked in a whisper. Nessie laughed.

"I'm standing right here," Nessie said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Do you think your progress is speeding up?" Jacob asked her coolly. Nessie glared at him for a second.

"No," Nessie said in the same cool tone. Jacob looked at her in surprise before leaping at her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I didn't mean to be that way, Nessie," Jacob whispered in her ear. He knew that the super freaks could hear him, still, but he made a point of it being meant for just her eyes.

"Can you hear them?" Nessie asked her father. "I remember you heard me but can you hear them?"

"T-them?" Edward asked uncertainly. Nessie nodded, swallowing.

"I think there is more than one," Nessie said. "There are too many jabs and pokes to be just one."

"I know it feels that way, but I only saw one, Nessie," Carlisle assured her.

"That was when I was only 3 months along," Nessie reminded him gently. "I'm of a gestational that is nearly six months. I guess time will tell, won't it?"

"Well, in that case, you're nearly done, aren't you?" Jacob asked. Nessie nodded. "Too late to make an honest woman out of you?"

"Like I'd let you," Nessie said. She groaned. "I'm starving."

"What do you want to eat? Just tell me and I'll go get it for you," Jacob said insistently.

"I don't know," Nessie whined. She sighed, leaving the others to head into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and began digging through the various things. Her hand rested on a bag of apples shoved and nearly forgotten at the back. "Maybe?"

"It's worth a try, Nessie," Edward said quietly.

"Ugh, get out of my head, Dad," Nessie said as she reentered the room. She was on her fifth apple by then.

"A vegetarian? My kid?" Jacob asked. Edward grinned.

"In the truest sense of the word," Edward said.

"Can you hear them?" Nessie asked again. Edwards made a face in slight frustration.

"No," Edward admitted. Nessie pressed her hand to her stomach but look disappointed.

"Great," Nessie said. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me keep them out of trouble."

"Enough of this '_them_' business," Jacob pleaded. "It's too much."

"I was thinking Sarabella for the girl and Masen for the boy," Nessie said distractedly as she walked away from them. She was on her seventh apple by then. She turned and looked at them, holding up the empty bag. "I think we need more fruits."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I promise, this really isn't about Jacob and Nessie... you'll see who this is more about by the end. I am trying to find time to get the remaining chapters I have written up loaded.

**Disc.:** Oh, we know I didn't create this world.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nessie sighed, her arms crossed and she shook her head. Jacob stood over her, begging her to changed her mind, but she wouldn't bend to his will. Leah and Seth waited nervously at the door behind him.

"Please, Nessie, let me leave Seth here while I go off for the council meeting," Jacob begged in a pleading tone.

"No one needs to baby sit me," Nessie promised.

"Everyone's gone hunting, and Carlisle says it won't be too much longer," Jacob said frustrated. He growled. "I wish this stupid meeting hadn't been called, but it's an emergency and anyways, you'll be fine. Seth'll keep an eye out for you, won't you?"

"Of course," Seth piped up. "I love being here."

"I don't need anyone here to watch me sit around and eat," countered Nessie as she waved around her latest victim: a juicy mango. "Which is all I ever seem to do anymore."

"Please let me stay," Seth said quickly at Jacob look of desperation towards him. "I really am sick of running around and I could go for an honest to god shower."

"Fine," Nessie said rolling her eyes. Jacob kissed her quickly.

"I'll be back soon, and Seth can phase if he needs to get in touch with me," Jacob said.

"Have fun and don't worry," Nessie said. "Seth and I are just going to play video games and he's going to watch me eat my weight in fruits and vegetables."

"Because I like to be grossed out like that," Seth laughed. Jacob scowled.

"Take care of my girl for me," Jacob warned. Seth smirked.

"As if you could convince me not to," Seth said.

For the first hour, Nessie ignored the discomfort that had been plaguing her for the past two days. She had been told by Carlisle that he only heard one heart beat and that the ultrasound machine was acting up when he tried to take a peek inside. He didn't have any answers, though Nessie knew. She could tell that there was a difference. Edward had not been able to hear any of the baby's thoughts though Nessie could feel the movements when she talked. Standing and stretching lightly, Nessie excused herself to the bathroom.

"Pea sized bladder, huh?" Seth teased. Nessie grinned and nodded.

"I'll probably be a moment," Nessie warned as she picked up a book and waved it slightly. Seth laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Gotcha," Seth said. "Longer than an hour, and I'm going to come in after you, which by the way, you can thank Jacob for horribly scarring me from women after the last little encounter between you two. I'd have thought you were too far along to try _that_."

"Shut it, Seth," Nessie said throwing a candle stick at him. It bounced off his head with a dull noise and fell to the ground, unregistered by the werewolf. Seth continued to laugh, the game controller still in his hand.

Nessie sat in the bathroom, unable to focus on her book. She was more comfortable sitting on the toilet, though she was certain that her bladder should be empty. She groaned suddenly very uncomfortable. A knock came from within her womb. She looked down to see that it was far more water than a full bladder exiting her. She retched and threw up in the trashcan.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked from the other side of the door. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," Nessie said as she felt her body clamp down on a central point. It would figure that Seth would have heard her throw up. She flipped the shower on. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to tell Jacob you puked?" Seth asked.

"Nah, he'll get to clean it up when he gets home," Nessie said after a second.

"Better him than me," Seth laughed.

"Yeah," Nessie agreed as she bit her lip. The pain that ripped through her practically brought her to her knees. She made a little noise, like a strangled cry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "I'd feel more comfortable if you'd just verify that."

"I'm good," Nessie grunted. It was quiet for a moment. "Seth?"

"You… you don't sound ok," Seth said as he took the door off the hinges and looked at her standing there in the insanely large bathroom. She looked at him and fainted, his arms catching her before she hit the ground.

Nessie came to a second later, Seth shoving a rolled up towel under her head. He was frantic, uncertain what to do. He washed his hand. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do and he grabbed a few more towels as Nessie struggled to reach below her skirt.

"He's almost here," she gasped. Seth dove to the ground cracking tiles under his knees, towel in hand at the very last second. He caught the small baby before it hit the ground. The queerest looking baby looked up at him. It's eyes were brown, deep and soulful for someone so young. It glared at him.

"You have a son," Seth said in a whisper as he looked at the slightly tan and nearly glowing child. He looked up to see the light streaming in through the window, it falling across the baby. His cheeks were bright pink and he whined slightly.

"We're not done," Nessie gasped as a rush of hot water burst forth, spreading in a wave across the tile. Seth's eyes opened wide, his face a little pale, and he held the boy wrapped in a towel.

"Carlisle said ONE!" Seth cried out.

"Carlisle is wrong," Nessie yelled. "I told him!"

"What do I do with this one?" Seth shouted at her.

"Don't throw it out the window, whatever you do," Nessie cried out. Seth laughed and he tucked it in the newspaper bin. The boy pulled his head up a little to watch.

"I'm ready when you are," Seth breathed.

"Yes," Nessie hissed.

"Ok, go," Seth said as he checked the next stack of towels. She barely tried before her second child slipped sticky and hot from her body into Seth's waiting hands. He held the smallest baby he ever could imagine in his hands.

"Is she ok?" Nessie asked concerned as she looked at Seth's strangest expression.

"She's… _perfect_," Seth said breathlessly. Nessie laughed and laid her head against the cool tiles.

"I know that look," Nessie breathed. "Jacob's going to KILL you."

"I need to phase," Seth said wrapping the girl child up in another towel. He scooped Nessie, now completely empty of baby and placentas and carried her into the first bedroom he came to, tucking her into bed with the tiny babies. He touched their cheeks, lingering longer on the girl.

"Bleach the bathroom afterwards, will you?" Nessie asked exhaustedly. "I don't want to make it harder on anyone else. Masen and Sarabella thank you."

"Sarabella," Seth said touching the tiny flushed cheek again. "My Sarabella."

"That is if Jacob lets you live," Nessie said. Seth laughed and groaned.

"He leaves you in my care for one afternoon and I broke you," Seth said shaking his head as he skipped from the room, removing his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Remember, I write these things for myself, so I can guarantee that not everyone is going to enjoy these as much as I do.

**Disc.:** I'm just borrowing and tormenting of my own accord.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Nessie, Sarabella, and Masen were asleep by the time Seth phased at the front door. It was an almost instantaneous explosion of noise as the Vampires and the wolves burst through the clearing. Each one was scowling and angry looking. Jacob ran all out, not bothering to phase back to human until he hit the threshold, pulling on sweat pants and racing up the stairs, the Vampires on his heels. They rushed into the room Seth had put her in.

"Carlisle," Jacob barked. "Could you check everything out?"

"Sure," he said as he pushed forward. He sat down on the edge of the bed, touching Nessie's face. She stirred.

"Carlisle," she said with a sleepy sort of smile. "You were wrong and I was right."

"I can see that," Carlisle said laughing.

"They're little," Jacob piped up.

"They're big enough," Seth retorted. Edward groaned.

"Can't you wolves imprint on your own kind?" Edward snarled. A few people looked at Seth curiously.

"Hey, like I really wanted to imprint on such a sticky, gross little thing?" Seth said as he looked at the tiny baby lovingly.

"Hey, that's great," Emmett said laughing his big, booming laugh. "More wolves in the family."

"Interesting," Carlisle said. "Their heartbeats are identical. No wonder I could only hear one. You did a fine job delivering them. Maybe Seth should be our family obstetrician."

"No way," Seth said shaking his head. "No offense, but I don't want to remember that for a long time."

"Please," groaned Leah as she entered the room. "That was enough to make me glad I can't."

"They're beautiful," Jacob said as he looked at his kids. "What are they?"

Nessie glared at him for a second. "They're your children, Jacob."

"I know that, Nessie," Jacob said as he crept closer. He peered down at the two babies, who glanced at each other skeptically before looking at their father. He turned to Edward. "Can you hear what they are thinking?"

"No," Edward admitted. He looked to Alice. "Can you see them?"

"Kind of hard to see anything when I can't see Jacob and Nessie," Alice said frowning. "Maybe Bella can take the kids a little distance from the wolves and Nessie."

"No," Nessie and Seth both said immediately, startling the twins. Sarabella started to cry and Masen reached across their mother and patted her hand. The little girl quieted and reached for Seth.

"I think she wants to go to you," Carlisle said to Seth. He looked at the others apologetically.

"So you know, it's nothing weird," Seth murmured as the baby more emphatically reached for him. He swore he saw the boy child roll his eyes.

"We know, we know," the others said shaking their heads. By now, the whole family would be interbred in a few years.

"How long until she matures and their offspring gets imprinted on by one of the other wolves?" Emmett asked Jasper in what should have been an under the breath comment only they could hear. Jacob turned his head and snarled at him, only slightly outdone by Seth's growl.

"It is a valid question," Carlisle said as picked up the small baby boy. "They are littler than you were Nessie, but you were also the only one in there, so that is to be expected. We don't know what to expect of the offspring of the offspring of an immortal. Bella's pregnancy lasted about a month or so. Nessie's lasted about four and a half."

"Maybe we don't need to worry about it yet," Seth murmured as he rocked the baby. He looked at Jacob and handed the snoozing baby to him.

"No worries yet, ok? Let's just monitor them like we did Nessie," Jacob said as he took his son from Carlisle. He held his daughter in one arm, his son in the other. He sighed. He loved them both so completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. I'd post these quicker if I had more time (and I'll eventually respond back to your reviews, as well).

**Disc.: **Not my characters.

* * *

** Chapter Six**

The sound of two angry, unsatisfied infants echoed throughout the house. They could not be consoled, not at all. Various members of the family tried to pace the infants, hold them, jiggle them, and tried to feed them. They tried everything they had tried with Nessie, first the baby formula, then animal blood, and finally human blood. Both babies were red face, their tiny fist clenched angrily as they shrilly screamed.

"This is nothing like Nessie," Emmett grumbled as he paced Masen over his shoulder, the tiny fists beating into his shoulder. He was stronger than a day old baby, larger too. He was bigger than Sarabella, by nearly an inch already. His hair was a spiky fluff of black curls.

"You were an angel compared to even normal babies," Rosalie said as she patted Sarabella's back. Jacob was exhausted looking, as was Nessie. Their distressed was mirrored in Seth's distress. The babies were rigid, angry.

"Let me take her a bit," Seth said as he reached for the tiny red faced baby. Rosalie was eager to hand her off. He turned to Jacob and looked at him, pleadingly.

"Go ahead, take her for a walk," Jacob said tiredly. Seth nodded, knotting the fabric around his body. Despite the sound of the baby's screaming, Jacob laughed. "Kid, you look like one of those new aged crunchy moms."

"Thanks man," Seth grinned as he slipped Sarabella in the sling. He reached for Masen and snuggled the boy in the sling next to Sarabella. The two continued to scream and Seth waved good bye.

"Keep them safe," Nessie told him needlessly. He nodded and headed across the yard as fast as his legs would take him. The babies continued to cry, though their cries were less angry and hungrier sounding, at least to Seth.

"Are you hungry, Sarabella?" he asked as he touched her cheek. She turned her head towards his finger and an idea crossed his mind. He reached into his pocket and called his mom.

"Seth? Is that crying I hear?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it is," Seth said. "Nessie had her babies, a boy and girl." An owl hooted indignantly as Seth strolled past it's perch.

"You sound like you are in the woods, is everything ok?" Sue asked. "Is Nessie ok?"

"She's fine, up at the Cullen's house," Seth said. "They're having a hard time finding what the babies want to eat. Nothing of the usual fare seems to appease them. What do babies eat?"

"Milk," Sue said. "Usually breast milk or formula."

"And if that doesn't work? Remember these aren't human babies," Seth said quickly as he stopped just on the edge of town. He rocked them back and forth.

"Well, what did Nessie crave when she was pregnant?" Sue asked.

"The most god awful stuff, mom. Fruits and veggies and tofu and crap," Seth said making a face. Sue laughed.

"Are you near town?"

"Near Charlie's place," Seth said without looking up.

"I'll be right there, I think I have an idea," Sue said as she hung up. Seth headed up into Charlie's house, knowing he was away fishing with Billy this weekend. The babies still continued to scream and cry. Seth sighed when he heard his mother's car pull into the driveway and the woman came in carrying a plastic grocery bag.

"What is it?" Seth asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You'll see," Sue said as she pulled out two glass bottles from the bag and a can like the one Carlisle had.

"Carlisle already tried formula," Seth warned. Sue smiled at him as she made two bottles. She pointed at him to sit down, which he complied. He took the babies out of the sling. The boy screamed at Seth.

"They're going to be a handful," Sue murmured as she took the boy and handed Seth the bottle. She took another seat and nodded to Seth. He touched Sarabella's lips with the nipple of the bottle, the baby opening her mouth wide.

Silence filled the house.

"I… what?" Seth asked as he watched Sarabella greedily drinking the bottle. She was nearly finished with the first when Sue handed him a second one.

"It looks like for as much of meat-eaters that Jacob and Nessie are, their children are strictly vegetarians. Vegans, actually," Sue said quietly. "This is soy formula. Made strictly without animal byproducts."

"Vegan children of the immortals?" Seth laughed. Sue nodded. He glanced at his mother. "So you know, I imprinted accidentally."

"Let me guess, Jacob wasn't thrilled," Sue commented as she looked at the way her son looked at the baby.

"Not really," Seth said. "But he'll get over it, you know?"

"He will," Sue said as she burped the sleepy boy. "What are their names?"

"The boy is Masen, I guess after Edward, the girl is Sarabella, after Jacob's mom and Bella," Seth said as he mimicked his mothers' actions. Both babies were asleep before he had them secured in the sling.

"There are two cans here," Sue said quietly as she packed them and the clean bottles into a backpack she found in the hall closet. "Have one of the Cullen's take stock in the soy formula company and then buy as much as they can. Something tells me that these two little monsters are going to give you wolf boys a run for your money in the food bill department."

"Will do," Seth said as he headed out the door. "Thanks, mom."

"You are welcome," Sue said. "And you never can underestimate a mother who has reared children in this century."

"So long as you and Charlie don't give Leah any brothers or sisters, we are good," Seth teased. Sue blushed and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sue said quietly as Seth took off to the woods.

He was barely back on Cullen's land when the rest of the pack and the Cullen Coven surrounded them. At first, they were upset that he had been gone so long, and Alice was unable to see anything to aid them. With the twins being around Seth, Seth's thoughts were unreadable to Edward. It was something no one had prepared for. It had panicked them.

"It's ok, the twins are here," Seth whispered as he touched the two lumps. "I went to see my mom. She says the babies are Vegans."

"Oh, God," Jacob moaned. "It is fatal?"

"Seriously Jake," Nessie said laughing. "They won't eat any animal byproducts."

"Oh, it's worse than fatal," Jacob said though he sounded relieved. "So what do we feed them?"

"Of course," Carlisle said grinning as Seth shoved the bag in his hand. "Soy formula."

"Well, I'm beat," Seth said as he moved towards the house. He stopped and handed the babies to their mother. "My mother says '_congrats on the babies'_, you two."

He barely had time to strip off his clothes and phase before he was back on the front porch and fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've gotten behind in posting these in a timely fashion. I have been writing them, just not posting... I'm up to 9 or 10... I forget which.

Disc.: I didn't create it... just manipulate it...

* * *

The twins were growing fairly quickly, though Carlisle couldn't be sure by how much. Neither seemed willing to cooperate with him when it came to measuring. They'd howl and fight him tooth and nail, though they didn't have any teeth. By three months old, they were sitting up. They were content sitting facing each other, staring for hours on end. The adults watched curiously as the two stared, blinking and not moving like two little squat statues.

"Maybe they're talking to each other with their minds," Jacob teased. The twins looked at him and scowled. Jacob stopped laughing. "I don't think they like me very much."

"Of course they do," Nessie said as she scooped them up in her arms. She snuggled them against her and carried them up to bed.

"Yeah, well, Masen keeps glaring at me," Jacob grumbled. He swore he saw Masen roll his eyes. "Do you think that they understand us?"

"Of course they do," Nessie said as she ran the bath water. Jacob sighed as he heard Seth bound up the stairs. "Hello Seth."

"Hi, Nessie," Seth said as he reached for Sarabella.

"You know, you shouldn't feel obligated to help out," Nessie said. Jacob snorted.

"Do you remember how much we hung out when you were this small?" Jacob said. "He can't help it."

"What can I say?" Seth said shrugging.

"Maybe you can get Sarabella to be still when Carlisle's trying to measure her?" Nessie asked him. Seth nodded and brought Sarabella close to him so that they were practically nose to nose.

"Sarabella, will you please let Carlisle measure you?" Seth asked quietly.

"No," Sarabella said. Seth nearly dropped her, shocked that she had talked. They all looked at Masen, who was laughing from the floor where he was now sitting and looking pretty smug.

"Did you say '_no_'?" Seth asked quietly. Sarabella rolled her eyes and kicked her legs out at him.

"Haha, harder to keep someone you imprinted on if she won't play nice with you," Jacob said. Seth laughed, his barking laugh startled Sarabella who was only inches from his face. He bottom lip stuck out and quivered before she burst into tears.

"Sara, I'm sorry," Seth said gathering her against his chest. She felt cool to him, but it was an odd sort of cool. "Is Sarabella sick? She feels awfully cool to the touch."

"She does," Nessie confirmed as she looked at Jacob in alarm.

"I'll get Carlisle," Jacob said as he sprinted off. Nessie immediately abandoned the attempt at a bath and instead took the twins into her room. Masen felt cool to the touch, too. Not as noticeably so, but cooler none the less.

Carlisle headed into the room before Jacob could even hit the stairs to look for him. Edward and Bella were there, too by his side. Seth held Sarabella in his arms, concern easily read on his face. Sarabella looked at Masen almost in frustration. Carlisle smiled at the tot in Seth's arms.

"Hello Sara, can I take a look at you and see what all the fuss is all about?" Carlisle said as he looked at her. Sarabella looked to Masen, who shrugged his tiny shoulders. She crossed her little arms and looked at her great grandfather.

"No," she said in a very clear if not small voice. She turned away from Carlisle and twisted in Seth's grasp to be free. Carlisle eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked her. Everyone looked at her and she looked at Masen.

"Mace, how do you feel?" Sarabella asked him. He shrugged.

"Good," he said with his voice a little louder than hers. The others looked at the two of them warily and the babies laughed.

"Please put me down," Sarabella said curtly.

Seth quickly placed her on the blanket next to Masen and stepped away slowly, as if she was some ravenous and riled beast. She and Masen went back to sitting face to face, not saying anything. It was unnerving the way they were so still. Carlisle had no words of wisdom. Who knew what was supposed to be normal when it came to the mortal children of two abnormal creatures, a human-vampire and a werewolf. Perhaps their behavior was meant to be that way, and perhaps their temperature was supposed to be as well.

No one really knew anything.

They truly were a pair of strange little tots.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Continuing on.

Disc.: Manipulating...

* * *

Masen was the first to walk, only to have Sarabella follow shortly after. They were six or so months old by the calendar, though the calendar meant little to any of them. It was a cool spring day and Nessie and the others had decided to head out to the field where they played baseball to soak up the sun as a storm threatened on the horizon. Seth had only taken his eyes off of the babies for a moment, their fat little Buddha bodies facing each other. They had not spoken since that first day that they sounded like a bunch of old people chatting. It was unnerving to the parents and family members that tried to coax words from them.

"You were such an agreeable child," Rosalie said as she cast a glance at the blanket. She paused. "Where are the babies?"

"What?" the others all said as their gazes suddenly snapped to alert and they looked where the now six month old babies should have been sitting. The blanket was bare, the bottles abandoned, and the toys forgotten.

"I just put them down!" Seth said as he and the others started to look for them.

"How in the world do our kids not have a scent?" Jacob grumbled as he phased back and forth between werewolf and human. "Its frustrating."

"Would you prefer I tie a lamb chop around their necks so you can smell them?" Nessie teased as she fought the panic that welled up inside her. The group split up, calling and searching for the kids. Bella groaned as she called her father.

"Bells, honey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Sarabella and Masen are gone," Bella said calmly. Charlie had just been told that they were Nessie's kids and he had asked no questions. Billy was thrilled at the idea of having grandchildren, though he wondered if either of them would be like Jacob and turn into werewolves or not when they hit puberty.

"Are you sure they didn't just have a growth spurt and join the masses of teenagers there on the Cullen's land?" Charlie joked quietly.

"Dad, seriously," Bella groaned.

"Alright, I'm on my way, kid," he said as he hung up the phone. Seth was almost as panicked as Jacob and Nessie.

"Maybe one of us should meet Charlie back at the house," Carlisle suggested.

"I'll go," Emmett offered.

"Sure, you just don't want to get stuck on diaper duty if you find them," teased Rosalie.

"Look, I don't know what is in soy, but there is just something not right about what comes out of those diapers," Emmett said laughing.

"Focus," Edward growled. "These are my grandkids."

"You're kinda young to be a grandpa," Alice murmured as she flittered away to look for them. "And so you know, it totally sucks that we can't use our 'super powers' on them."

"Maybe you really should tie something around them, a bell or something," Bella joked momentarily before she headed off in a direction to look for them.

Emmett headed up the front steps of the house. The door was slightly ajar and he hesitated, listening. He could hear a solitary heart beat, loud. He edged in to see the two tykes snoozing on the couch, their bodies curled together. Laughing silently, he flipped open his cell and dialed the family. They returned to the house in under five minutes just as Masen woke. He looked at them sleepily and then poked Sarabella in the shoulder.

"Told you," he muttered under his breath.

"How did you guys get here?" Nessie asked. Sarabella looked at her mother with her deep, soulful eyes.

"Walked," Sarabella said simply.

"Next time you guys are tired and want to come home to sleep, you need to let us know, ok? We were worried," Nessie told them as she hugged them to her body. Masen wiggled free and walked way, much to the amazement of the others.

"Sara?" he asked, hesitating. The two exchanged a look before Sarabella slid from her mother's arms and toddled away.

"Damn, you'd think that we'd stop getting surprised about thing like that," Jacob mumbled as the boy shot a furtive look back at the others. He took a seat a little bit off from the group and Sarabella sat across from him, staring.

"Odd little critters, aren't they?" Charlie asked as he entered.

"You have no idea," Jacob said. Sarabella and Masen's heads whipped towards Charlie. Masen got into a low crouch, his few little teeth bared. He growled.

"Um… maybe… we should get Charlie out of here quickly," Alice said as she shoved Charlie out the front door at an inhumane speed.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked as Jacob, Bella, and Edward joined him on the porch.

"I have no idea," Edward said with surprise.

"For a second there, I thought that he was going to… I don't know… attack me," Charlie said shaking his head. He glanced through the window where Emmett was restraining the little boy. "Er, I think I'll go."

"I'll call you, Dad," Bella promised.

"Be careful, Bella," Charlie warned and Bella laughed.

Once Charlie was gone, Bella, Jacob, and Edward headed back inside. Nessie was sitting on the couch, looking at her children warily. Seth by her side. Emmett was still wrestling with Masen, though it looked like Masen might have had the upper hand.

"Masen!" Jacob barked at his son. Masen paused and looked at him for a second.

"Yes?" he asked as he slowly released Emmett.

"What was that about, you acting like you were going to attack Charlie?" Jacob demanded. Masen glanced at Sarabella. She glanced at Seth for a moment then back at Masen. They seemed to be speaking with their eyes, the subtle movements only visible to the adults because of their super perceptive abilities.

"Nothing," Masen said.

"That didn't look like nothing," Nessie said warily. Masen looked at Sarabella again.

"Masen," she whispered. "Wait."

Masen slipped from Emmett and walked over to Sarabella, close enough to touch her hand briefly, as if they were in the middle of patty cake, palms facing each other. Masen closed his eyes for a second.

"Alright," he said in a disgruntled voice. He crossed his arms. Sarabella nudged him. He shot her a look. "He smelled good."

"Smelled good?" a few murmured. Masen glanced at Sarabella again. She rolled her eyes and stood. She looked from face to face without really hesitating long. She walked over to Uncle Jasper, he glanced at Alice nervously.

"It's ok," Sarabella said. "You aren't going to hurt me."

"Of course not," Alice said. Sarabella looked at her smirking.

"But you don't really know because you can't see him now, can you?" Sarabella laughed at the thought and placed her tiny hands on either side of his face, staring deep into his eyes for a moment. The others watched her warily, not just because she looked like a little person but because of the complexity of her speech for someone so small.

"What is she doing?" Jasper asked uncertainly.

"Wait for it," Masen grumbled.

An onslaught of images and thoughts assaulted Jasper's mind. He gasped and looked at Masen.

"You wanted to feed on Charlie!" Jasper said. Everyone looked at Masen with shock but Masen looked nonplussed.

"I told you. He smelled good," Masen said shrugging.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And I continue more..

Disc.: Didn't create.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Nessie asked Carlisle. "I thought that they were vegans."

"I'd have to assume that Masen's tastes have changed a bit, which means we need to watch out for any humans until he can get such impulses under control," Carlisle said. He glanced over to where Sarabella was sitting, staring at Masen.

"Do you think she…" Nessie asked quietly. Sarabella looked up at her mother for a moment before she went back to staring at her brother.

"To be honest, I don't think that they are like anything out there," Carlisle said. "I mean, at least with you, we know of four or five others."

"Fantastic," Jacob said as he ran his hand through his hair. "My kids are freaks."

"Shut up," Nessie said going to slap Jacob playfully. Her eyes shot open wide as she looked down, a cool hand around her wrist. Whereas Sarabella had been sitting across from Masen just moments before, she had rushed to Jacob's protection and seized her mother's wrist before she could playfully strike Jacob.

"Sara!" Jacob said in surprise. Sarabella blushed, dropping her mother's wrist.

"I wasn't going to hurt him," Nessie said immediately. "I'm sorry that you thought that I was."

"I…" Sarabella said.

"Sara, she wasn't," Jacob assured her as he scooped the small girl up. She child twisted away until Jacob put her back to the floor and she wandered back over to Masen and took her seat in front of him, pretending to be focused on the random toy before her. Nessie and Jacob shared a look before Nessie looked at Carlisle.

"We should just keep an eye on things," Carlisle repeated quietly as the three looked at the tots sitting on the blanket.

"Hey there Seth," Jacob said as the tall boy walked into the house. Seth glanced around, tense for a second until he eyes found Sarabella, then he relaxed and strolled over to Jacob.

"How are things? I passed Charlie and he said that the tots were here, but that he was pretty much thrown out by Alice," Seth said as he collapsed rather unforgiving on the sofa. He looked at Carlisle sympathetically as the sofa creaked menacingly.

"Er, yeah… Masen wanted to feed on Charlie and since that'd probably not be a good idea, Alice got him out of here pretty quickly," Jacob said. Seth's eyes shot over to the twins, Sarabella yawning slightly.

"Oh, good. So when do we take them hunting?" Seth said. "Glad to hear that I won't be forced to eat soy crap and stuff."

"It's just Masen right now," Nessie told him.

"Sucks," Seth said. Masen glanced over at them.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"What do you want to eat?" Nessie asked him carefully. Masen pondered.

"Charlie?" Masen said. Nessie looked at him warily.

"Masen, we do not eat family members and Charlie is your great-grandpa," Nessie told him gently. Masen crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sucks," Masen said under his breath. Jacob and Nessie glanced at Seth for a moment.

"Yeah, kid, you've been hanging around my kids too much," Jacob said.


End file.
